


𝑀𝑦𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑁𝑜𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑑 | Dreamnotfound

by noahwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dream is cool, England - Freeform, M/M, Niki is cool, Sexual Tension, Vampires, no beta we die like men, sexy man, they live in a castle, timetravel, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwastaken/pseuds/noahwastaken
Summary: My name is George Henry Found , and I am a documentary YouTuber. You might think that this niche of YouTube isn't really big, but to your demise I must tell you that i have gathered around five million Subscribers and even more viewers in around a single year.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. ENTER

My name is George Henry Found, and I am a documentary youtuber. You might think that this niche of YouTube isn't really big, but to your demise I must tell you that i have gathered around five million subscribers and even more viewers in around a single year. And the one documentary that would help me grow even more was just around the corner.

My co-worker and best friend, Nick has heard of a gigantic castle which appeared out of nowhere in the english woods. Noone had seen it before not even me, so you know that this bitch has not been there all this time. I have been on the lookout for everything. I have camped in the woods looking for Bigfoot, I have been seen swimming through the atlantic ocean with my crew looking for the sunken city of Atlantis, I have walked through Nevada searching for Aliens around Area 51. I have been everywhere. Except for on this castle.

"Do we know anything about that castle? Like really just anything?" Nick asked, looking up from his work laptop, which was located on his thighs, so that he could work while in my office as we had something **big** to discuss. "All we know is that this castle is located in- Let me see" I let out of my mouth, while reading through the article again, which was located on the screen infront of me. "All we know is that it is located in Northumberland, England. That's it. Not even a year or whose castle it once was or still is" I explained, hearing my coworker sigh.

"I have an idea, let's just not prepare for anything and just go there, what is there to loose? We won't die or anything" I suggested watching my friends eyes grow big in a matter of seconds. "You just wanna go, without any prep? Are you suicidal? We will one hundret percent die!" he exclaimed, fear in eyes and voice. "We won't die. Let's do it tomorrow, it will be fun" I said, shutting down my computer ready to go home, meanwhile my friend was thinking about just leaving this job, not risking his life in any way or form. After spending our entire day collecting all of our equipment, Nick and me were ready to go to that castle.

"Are we almost there? My ass hurts from all the sitting" Nick whined, making me release a small stream of air out through my nose. "Yes, I already see it" I said, parking the car in the middle of the woods. "Fucking finally" Nick exclaimed, sprinting out of the car, stretching after getting out. "Do you wanna do the intro to the documentary here or inside?" Nick asked, already setting up the camera and testing the audio. "I would do it here, with the castle in the background. It makes it look mysterious and cool" I suggested, recieving an agreeing nod from my friend. After starting the camera, Nick started a countdown from five downwards and put up his thumb to show me that everything was ready.

"This castle behind me wasn't here a couple days prior. Noone knows where it came from, who lived in it nor who built it. That is why we are here. In this documentary, my friend Nick and I will venture into this castle and try to find out all of the mysteries about it. Welcome to the Mystery of Northumberland" I said looking right into the camera, trying to film a good introduction to the new video. As the two of us made our way towards the castle, the feeling of insecurity over came me, sending shivers down my spine. "Nick, I know it won't happen, but if I die-" I tried to tell my friend, who interruped me instantly. "What? No we are not talking about dying right now. I am this close to shitting my pants" Nick said, looking me dead in the eye, fear surrounding his dark pupil.

"Nick listen to me, this castle is fucking scary and if I die, under any condition, you will run away, jump into the car and drive home, understood? I love you too much to let anything happen to you if I get hurt" i said, leaving the other boy speechless. As a single tear rolled down his face he just silently nodded and started walking again.

As we arrived at the door, I looked around trying to find any sign of life in this castle.

"Do you want to do another scene as we walk in?" Nick asked, taking out the camera again. After I saw the red dot light up I turned towards the camera, ready to record another scene. "We are just about to open this door for the first time. Leave a like right now, if you are equaly excited to see what this is all about. Now, lets go inside" I said, slowly sliding open the door, making the doorframe whine like a baby. "Woah look at this" Nick said, letting the audience see what the inside had prepared for us. The main hall of this castle was beautiful.

There were flags on the walls, torches to light up the room. The middle of the room was decorated by a huge table with a dozen chairs on each side, all made out of dark oak. The floor underneath was hidden by a beautiful dark red rug with golden lines, making it seem very expensive. All was covered by dust and cobwebs, due to the status of the castle. "According to the material used for the chairs and table, this seems to be from the nineteenth century or something. None the less, this all looks really fucking cool" I said, into the small microphone on my collar while walking through the main hall, further examining it.

Walking through one of the holes in the wall, symbolising a door, I found myself in some sort of kitchen, a rotten smell creeping into my nose. "Woah what's that smell?" Nick said, after following me into the kitchen. After examining some of the cabinets, a huge pile of dead mice, some of them still rotting, most of them only bones, greated me, letting me know where that smell came from. "It seems like the smell is coming from here" I exclaimed while waving my hand towards him, signaling to Nick that he should film the pile of dead animals.

"Let's go upstairs, see if there are any bedrooms or something like that" Nick suggested, already walking towards the circular staircase. "Oh hell yeah, maybe there will be some juwelry or something" I mumbled, following him up the stairs. As I stopped at the first door I could find, I watched Nick walk up the stairs even more. "I'm just going to get a shot of the staircase, I'll be right there" Nick said, still walking up the stairs. I agreed to the plan and walked into the room, which to my luck, actually was a bedroom. Unlike every other room we had seen that day, this room was brightly lit, no dust, no cobwebs, no nothing. "Nick come here, this looks amazing" I exclaimed, hearing a "I'm coming"from upstairs. "You don't need to tell me that, but please hurry" I said, laughing to myself. After pulling open the bedside drawer, a shiny golden necklace with a huge amethyst in the middle.

As Nick walked into the room, he swung up his camera ready to record, as he saw that noone was inside the room. "George?" he exclaimed, looking through the entire room even looking behind the curtains, still recording everything, just as George told him to. "George this isn't funny!" he yelled, hearing his echo fly through the entire castle. Right as Nick wanted to start looking for his friend again, a loud bang errupted from downstairs, making adrenalin rush into his body, his heart beating at around one-hundred-sixty beats per minute.

"I'm so sorry George" he yelled, running out of the room, almost falling down the stairs as he rushed down them. Running back to the car, tears were rolling down his face knowing that his friend might have died right in the moment he left him alone. "Guys, I don't know what happened to him but i am scared" he said, to the audience, while starting the car. Driving onto the streets again, he starting driving home, tears still flowing down his face as red-blue lights started flashing behind him, signaling that he was fucked. After pulling up to the side, the police officer knocked at his window, instantly getting out his gun.

"GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE NOW"


	2. SAPPHIRE & EMERALD

"Nick are you coming or not?" I yelled, still looking through the room, scanning everything for valuable objects I could take home with me. "I think your friend has already left us darling" a voice echoed through the castle halls, sending shivers down my spine, knowing that a random person was in this castle with me.

I slowly creeped out of the bedroom, looking for the creature that had spoken to me. As my eyes scanned the staircase, a woman stood by the end of the stairs, looking down onto me with her sapphire blue eyes. "Woah, who are you?" I exclaimed, fear making itself at home in my body.

"I could ask you the same thing, you have broken into my castle, stealing my stuff claiming noone would miss it" she said, slowly walking down the set of stairs, not breaking eye contact with me a single time. As the mysterious woman came closer and closer, the feeling of fear was now flowing through my entire body.

After stopping right in front of me, the woman looked deep into my eyes, paralyzing me within second, making my eyelids fall and my brain shut off, letting me hit the floor as power had left me.

As my power rejoined my body, letting adrenalin flow through my veins again, my eyes opened again, seeing a brown stone ceiling above me, a hard but still comfortable mattress underneath me. As I slid my hands thorugh my hair, I sat up straight to scan the room only to find another person sitting in the corner of the room, looking at me with its emerald green eyes.

"Tell me traveler, what has brought you to this castle?" the man ask while leaning forward, revealing his face by letting his head peak out from the shadows.

"No, I think there is a misunderstanding or something. There wasn't anyone in here when i arrived. Suddenly the cobwebs and the dust were gone and then I saw you and the other woman who greeted me" I explained, seeing the man roll his eyes to the back of his head in frustration.

"That is not what I meant. What gave you the idea of breaking into my castle, to wander through the halls, taking whatever your heart desires?" he hissed standing up from his chair, his coat flowing through the wind, revealing his upper body, which had nothing over it to protect his perfect skin.

"I wanted to record a documentary about this castle" i started to explain, slding myself to edge of the bed sitting there while continuing with my story. "I wanted to find out all of the mysteries about this place, since it came out of nowhere. Noone has seen it before, that's why my friend and I came here" I continued, watching the expression in the mans face change into confusion.

"Where is your friend now? Is he still in this castle?" the man asked, smiling at me while leaning back in the chair again. " _Why was that hot?"_ I said in my head, seeing the mans smile grow wider. "You think that is hot? Oh darling, that was nothing" he whispered, standing up from his chair walking towards me.

As his fingers made its way towards my chin, tilting my head upwards to get back the eyecontact, i so desperatly wanted the rest of my life to feel like, my face overflowed with heat making my cheeks glow a bright pink. "Are you really that easy to turn on?" he whispered, only making the blushing intensify with his actions.

"I am very sorry to interrupt the two of you, but I need to talk to you" the woman in the doorframe said pointing her finger at me, interrupting our _moment._ "You want to talk to me?" I asked, seeing the blonde woman nod, telling the man infront of me to leave. "We will talk later" the man said, slowly sliding his hand off of my chin, letting every ingle hair on my body stand up straight.

After the green eyed man had left, the blonde woman carried the chair towards me, sitting down right in front of me. "Now, i need all of the information you can give me. First of all, what is your name?" she said, sliding her hand through her hair so that her face would be free of any strand of hair. "Well, my name is George. Full name George Henry Found" I answered, recieving an understanding nod.

"Well, my name is Niki, and the man you just eye fucked is called Clay" she said, smiling at me, the feeling of security filling the room.

"And there is a thing we have to tell you" she continued, the feeling of security being thrown out of the window like the little bitch it is.


End file.
